insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin
"No one is innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!" ''-''Kevin from the episode Grudge Match Skills Due to the stolen abilities from the Omnitrix, he is able to take on the form of several different aliens, although he often has difficulties when doing so- such as being forced to remain as an alien, or mutations that may occur from using the alien forms too much. He can take nearly any form of energy and redirect it; electricty from appliances, radiation from nuclear reactors- whatever. He can also take on the likeness of a material he might touch. For example, if he were to touch a diamond, he could turn his arm into diamond- and so on. This ability is only affected by the abundance of the material (more material means the more of his body that can be transformed), and his experience with this aspect of his power. His Osmosian abilities are also heavily influenced by his emotions, primarily his anger or sadness. The stolen alien abilities he's gained are as follows; *'Tetramand:' A native of the desert-planet Khoros, Kevin gained several of this species' abilities- such as super strength, enhanced durability, and the ability to jump higher (due to a Tetramand's strength). *''' Pyronite:' From the star Pyros, Kevin only gained a small portion of this magma-based alien's abilities, which is basic pyrokinesis. *'Lepidopterran': Only gaining two powers from this particular alien, they rarely come in handy. He is able to fly due to the Lepidopterran's wings, although they are very fragile and if submerged in water they are too heavy to fly. He also gained the ability to spit a poisonous slime at enemies. *'Galvanic Mechamorph:' An accidentaly created alien species, Kevin was once able to use the ability the species is most notable for, which is merging with technology- but is no longer able to do so. *'Petrosapien:' Kevin is even more difficult to defeat with this alien's abilities, as it adds even more durability than a Tetramand, and he gains the ability to create diamond projectiles from his own body. However, sonic vibrations are this alien's weakness, as a Petrosapien can splinter or even shatter based on the noise. *'Piscciss Volann:' Although he rarely ever finds the need to use this particular alien's abilties, he can breathe underwater when he needs to. This alien also grants him super-strong jaws that can bend steel. *'Vulpimancer': Kevin didn't even really notice the abilties this species had given him, as he focused on more destructive ones. Enhanced sense of smell and hearing weren't exactly the "super powers" he was hoping for. Though, it's claws and teeth can come in handy. *'Kineceleran''': The first alien species Kevin had ever seen besides his own, the Osmosians, he was definetly impressed by this alien's natural powers. With this alien, he has super-speed and enhanced reflexes. Despite these ablities, Kevin can either only use one alien form at a time, or use them all at once and have all of their powers weakened (being 1/10th of the original's strength), where he has to compensate by "mixing and matching" his powers to be a truly worthwhile foe. Personality Kevin is a bit more complicated than the aggresive front he puts up, as that's really all he wants people to see of him. He figures that if people are scared of him, then they won't be able to see the cracks in his emotional armour, so to speak. Any sign of weakness (or what he considers to be "weakness") is a fatal mistake for Kevin, probably due to the paranoia he's developed where he considers everyone an existing or potential enemy. Kevin has been ridiculed and shunned by people for years, and he's been led to believe that everyone will hurt him in some way, shape, or form. This is most likely why he took Ben "betraying" him so seriously, as he had actually thought the two were genuine friends at first (and perhaps had even started to abandon his belief that everyone will hurt him). It's obvious that, like most kids, he's sensitive to what people think of him, and this has had a large effect on what he now thinks of himself. As he was called a 'freak', this has become a bit of a self-fulfilling prophecy as well- shown by his statement; "If they thought I was a freak before, just wait". Through all of this, it's important to remember that Kevin's extreme agression towards others is most likely not a natural development for him, and probably wouldn't have happened had he not absorbed electricity repeatedly while living on his own and later the Omnitrix's energy pulse. Again, Osmosians tend to lose it when they have too much power- hence why in future episodes he opts to not use the energy-absorbing aspect of his powers. On the other hand, Kevin also isn't too far gone- as a rare few have been able to get through to him. In a lot of ways, he is still just a kid. He likes to joke around (usually at someone's expense), go to the arcade, and just have fun in general. Although his idea of "fun" is often what gets him in hot water in the first place. He probably won't consider anyone a 'friend' any time soon, though he can actually be a somewhat-decent person to someone that could fall into the category. He'll help them out (in his own ways), though expects the same thing in return. However, he'll take it very, very personally if a 'friend' would go against him. They'd probably go straight to being an enemy, then. All in all, Kevin can sometimes seem like two different people- which isn't that far off. He can snap in the blink of an eye, for the smallest reasons and with the most devastating consequences. Appearance Kevin doesn't look like much at first glance, but those who know what to look for would probably choose to back away. His pale complexion makes the dark circles around his eyes even more prominent, though this isn't as unnverving as the downright evil smirk that's often plastered on his face.The dark circles around his eyes are not only a result of a lack of sleep, but the sign that he's absorbed far more power than an Osmosian should. He's not abnormally taller than kids his age (as a human), though it's usually other things about him that would intimidate classmates. If he went to school, anyway. His jet-black hair reaches his shoulders, and is often messy (probably greasy) due to living on the streets. It's not uncommon to see him with a few scrapes on him either, though it's often nothing that you couldn't dismiss as a case of "boys will be boys". His clothes are never in good condition, usually being tattered and covered in dirt- though he doesn't seem to mind in the least. Before he really started his "crimes", and was still just a punk, he stole a bicycle and kept the padlock that he had picked- making it into a crude type of necklace. As a mutated amalgam of all the creatures he's absorbed energy from (due to the Omnitrix), he is much more different. The only part of him as a human that remains is his hair, while the rest of him becomes much more hideous. He gains the overall body shape of a Tetramand, along with it's number of arms (four). Both of his legs and torso are also that of a Tetramand. However, his upper left arm is that of a Pyronite, while his upper right arm is a Petrosapien's, and both lower arms are a Vulpimancer's. On his back, he has the wings of a Lepidopterran (although they are strong enough to carry him in this form), and the angler fish-like lure of a Pisciss Volann atop his head, along with it's super-strong jaws and teeth and gills (complete with the ability to breathe underwater). The number of eyes on his face is uneven, as on the left side he has two yellow eyes of a Tetramand as well, but the large right eye of a Galvan. Finally, along with the tail of a Kineceleran, he also has the body markings of an Ectonurite and the upper back pattern of a Galvanic Mechamorph. These other aliens' body parts had lead him to believe he had more powers than he actually had, when in reality he only had their appearances- not their abilities.) Relationships None just yet. D': History Kevin was born to a human mother and alien father, Devin Levin, in Bellwood (in an unknown state within the US). His father was a species of alien known as an Osmosian, though now lived on Earth and worked for the Plumbers. The Plumbers were a type of interplanetary police force; "saving the world so we don't have to." Kevin was very proud of his father, though it can be assumed that he didn't have much time to get to know him and/or no longer remembers much about him due to his young age at the time. On a mission with his partner, Max Tennyson, Devin was killed by a vicious alien criminal known as Ragnarok- sacrificing himself to prevent Ragnarok from suceeding in his evil plot. Though they both mourned the death of Devin, Kevin's mother soon remarried to a human named Harvey Hackett- obviously leaving Kevin feeling more than a bit alienated. After all, he was now the only alien in the family. Harvey was initally shocked by the fact that Kevin's father was an alien, although tried to treat the boy like his own son. At some point in time, Kevin began to grown distant and spiteful, thinking of himself as a "freak" and that neither his mother or Harvey would (or could) ever accept him. This wasn't helped when Kevin accidentally absorbed a massive amount of energy (probably electricity) and ended up destroying their house. Eventually he ran away, and because of his abilities was able to get by alone, though not exactly without incident. He settled in New York City and lived off the streets, though made enemies with some of the "gangs" there. As his enemies often poked fun and ridiculed him because of his powers, he developed horrid behaviour disorders where he cared for no one but himself and held little to no regard for lives other than his own. Eventually, while loitering around an arcade, he met another young boy by the name of Ben Tennyson. The two quickly became friends due to their trouble-making habits. They soon attempted to steal video games, but were cornered by the police. In order to escape, Ben used his own powers: the ability to transform into different aliens due to a device called the Omnitrix. (The Omnitrix was a device developed to bring the creatures of the universe closer together by containing all their DNA- allowing everyone to 'walk a mile in their shoes', so to speak.) Afterwords, Kevin and Ben became "partners in crime", the two boys shaking hands as a promise. Kevin soon hatched another scheme for them to pull off and headed to the subways, although didn't tell his plan to Ben at first. There, he rigged two trains to collide, one of which was carrying money while the other was a passenger train. To Ben's horror, he found that Kevin was expecting to steal the money and that he didn't care in the least that innocent people would die in the crash. Being the good-hearted kid that he was, Ben couldn't sit back and do nothing, and told Kevin he was taking things way too far, before attempting to switch the tracks back. Taking this as a form of betrayl and lying, Kevin attacked Ben, where he discovered that when he absorbed energy from Ben's Omnitrix he could become an incomplete but powerful version of that alien. Ben defeated him, though actually intended to help him. "Accepting" his help, Kevin quickly tried to pry the device away from Ben, though this plan also backfired. A strange pulse of energy hit him, which temporarily neutralized his powers. Defeated yet again and scared that he had completely lost all of his powers, Kevin ran off. Later, Kevin regained his abilities and found an unexpected side-effect of the energy pulse. He now had access to every alien form Ben had at the time, but this also forced him to remain as an alien (as he could only remain human for a short time now). Of course, this didn't help with the issues Kevin already had with viewing himself as a freak, and took his frustration and anger out on Ben. Using this new power, he framed Ben in many different situations, such as robbing banks and tossing police cars as if they were mere pebbles. However, in a particularly brutal fight against Ben, the ability to regulate which alien form he took on failed completely. At first, he actually returned to his regular, human form- and this problem more than likely would have been solved if he had walked away. Ben showed Kevin mercy- not striking a finishing blow on him in his weakened state. Of course, Kevin refused to accept any form of mercy and demanded that Ben come back and fight him. His pure rage, hatred, and desire to fight seemed to spark all of the residual energy of the Omnitrix within Kevin to activate at once, and Kevin experienced his first permanent mutation. (Or semi-permanent.) This turned him into a mutated amalgam of different aliens- a hideous though destructive being. He was unable to change into even one whole alien form, let alone his regular human form- making him a truly monstrous 'freak' of nature. Enraged by this, he actually almost killed his enemy right then and there- if Lt. Steele hadn't interefered on Ben's behalf. After this battle, Kevin told Ben that he had all of Ben's ten powers plus his own- making him "Kevin 11". While this made him quite powerful, he only had one-tenth of the original aliens' abilities, and had to combine them in order to even stand a chance against Ben once he gained even more forms. Not one to give up easily, Kevin still sought revenge. In order to do so, he allied himself with another of Ben's enemies, an alien overlord known as Vilgax who also wanted the Omnitrix. The two actually managed to remove the Omnitrix from Ben's possesion while the three of them were trapped in the Null Void; a prison-like dimension for the galaxy's worst. However, in a sudden betrayl, Kevin stabbed Vilgax in the back, taking the Omnitrix for himself- planning on using it to get revenge on not only his enemies, but ultimately to bring havoc to Earth itself. Unfortunetly for him, Ben and his cousin, Gwen, ended up retrieving the Omnitirx and left Kevin imprisoned with Vilgax in the Null Void, instead. He was imprisoned within the walls of Incarcecon (the name implies it's purpose, though it is also within the Null Void). Here, he met another criminal (who's crimes were unknown) named Kwarrel. Despite his name, Kwarrel was actually a bit of a peacekeeper among the inmates- along with the only one that could really stand a chance against Kevin (excluding the guards, of course). Kwarrel told Kevin that if he ever wanted to let go of his anger, he should ask him for help. And eventually, he did- though it put a major dent in Kevin's pride. The man actually (somewhat) suceeded in teaching Kevin to control his anger just enough in order to return to his actual form, and to use his abilities to absorb materials instead of merely energy. (Here, it's implied that his powers are more affected by his emotions than energy.) He was probably the closest thing Kevin had to a 'friend' in years, due to Kwarrel's apparent similar past (although it was never elaborated on). When Kwarrel had told Kevin that he had nothing left to teach him, the two attempted to escape from Incarcecon. Unfortunety, a security guard (Morgg) with a personal grudge against Kwarrel stopped them and tried to kill them both, rather than merely bringing them back to the prison. In a manner that probably reminded him of the story of his own father's sacrifice, Kwarrel held Morgg off so that Kevin could escape from Incarcecon. Although he hated himself for running, he did so without thinking- though was haunted by the sound of Morgg's blaster. When he escaped into the Null Void, things didn't get much better for him, as he was pulled into Pandora soon after. Pandora History As the cords that drag people into Pandora ended up breaking Kevin's arm, Kevin ended up blacking out- waking up in the hospital on April 2nd, Year One. He wasn't very pleased about this, as it meant that someone had viewed him as weak and needing help. Not that he hadn't needed it, but Kevin's just stubborn that way.